The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for much of their voice and data communications. Businesses and consumers connect their networking devices e.g., computers, routers, etc. to the Internet for sending and receiving data. For example, businesses may build web sites to enable their customers to access information, to make purchases or to subscribe to services, where the web sites can be hosted by a network service provider. The businesses may provide inputs, e.g., key words, to the service provider for use in building an index structure that will assist users in locating information on the web sites. In turn, if a user provides the corresponding key words to a search engine, there will be a good chance that the search result will include the web sites. However, this key word approach in building a web site presumes that the selected key words for the web site are universally agreed upon as being representative of the content contained in the web site. Unfortunately, that is not always the case since different people may categorize the content differently. Furthermore, another deficiency of the key word approach is that it is not a very good measure as to how well the search result actually matched the intent of the user. In fact, web page creators often add misleading tags to increase user traffic to their own web sites or to other web sites based on prearranged financial arrangements. Identifying interesting web pages by browsing, that is, by following links from one web page to another, faces a similar problem. A web page is typically linked to another web page only if the web page creator specifically provided the link. If the web page creator is not aware of other relevant web pages, such links will not be created.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that utilizes tag topology to increase the accuracy of searches to bring about a better experience for the users.